The Lost Discord Episode
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: I'm so putting this on CreepyPasta


I never really watched My Little Pony that much, honestly I only loved the episodes with Discord. I really love Discord

Yet one night, while I was surfing through the Web, I came upon an add for a a bootleg episode of my little pony titled

"Discords Revenge,"

"Sweet," I thought. I'd been kind of hoping another episode with that chaotic chimera.

Now I was on Ebay at the moment, and rarely do I ever buy anything over the web. Yet the price this guy was putting this at was a steal

"Just a buck?" I thought. Of course I believed this to be a scam. Yet what kind of con man tricks a guy out of just a dollar?

After a bit of thought, I decided to buy it anyway. It was just a buck after all, almost like whoever owned it wanted to be rid of it.

* * *

A week later it came in the mail.

I was so happy to see Discord again.

The way they just dropped him after two episodes the way did, just turning him back to stone. Discord deserved longer than that.

Now I was watching TV alone, being I pyt this in at 10 o clock at night. My parents were out cold, as we're my little bros and sis, even my dog to.

So it was just me and good old Discord.

The menu screen comes up, it's just a pic of Discord with a black background. He's holding a sign with the play option. Nothing else.

Which I did find a bit odd, felt like something you'd see on an older DVD.

Looking back, I wish I didn't press that play button

* * *

The episode starts off with The Kingdom of Equestria, yet unlike the happy, sunny land it usually is, it's raining.

Still this wasn't the strangest part, the rain was red, like blood. Also, it looked so...real. Not like computer graphics or anything. But really real. As if I touched the screen, I'd then have blood on my hand then.

And the buildings, a few of them were floating in mid air, as was something Discord was known for, yet suddenly they exploded one by one.

While they did so, I you kept hearing the cries of people. To me, that to felt real, not like it was scripted, like someone was truly in the houses, crying for help.

I found this a bit creepy to say the least

Just then Discord walks onto the screen.

The chimera is holding an umbrella, yet it's inside out, as was his usual style of not making sense.

As he walks on screen he says

"I'm sure someone is watching...I pity the soul of that person"

He stops in the middle of the screen, and turns to face me. He just stands there for about...I'd say fifteen seconds. Then smiles

Yet unlike his usual cheerful smile, this one felt... sadistic, like he was about to do something truly evil

I was silent, still trying to figure out where this was going

He raises his griffin hand and points it at me

Suddenly me body feels something all over, I soon realized I could move. I was paralized.

I tried screaming for help, yet all I can do now is breath, and watch Discord

"Y'know it wasn't very nice for Twilight and he little friends to do what they did," Discord says "But you know what time it is?"

I simply blinked, since I could nothing else

"Payback time," Discord says as he now reaches down to something off screen, only to reveal Princess Celestia's dismembered head

My eyes grew wide with shock. I tired to utter a sound, yet again I was incapable. I half expected this show to cut to the opening song, yet it didn't.

"No reason to waste time on mussy music eh?" Discord says

Again I simply blinked

"Well lets get to the fun," Discord says and then teleported away.

The scene cuts to the Canalot Sculpture Garden.

Where I was now shown Twlight along with the rest of the mane six, and Spike the dragon. They were all chained upon separate marble tables.

Discord suddenly appears

He looks at the screen and chuckles, this chuckle turns into something of an inhuman, demonic laugh. As if the devil were speaking through this cartoon character.

He goes to Apple Jacks table first, he walks to where her backside is. Through the blood-red rain I can see her tears

"Time for a pony ride," Discord says in that same demonic voice

I was then witness to Discord screwing...YA SCREWING! The orange pony

This lasts for maybe two minutes, then Discord stops

"Aw you don't like this Apple Jack?" Discord asks

Apple just sobs

Discord uses his magic and a chainsaw appears in his hands

What happened next was like something out of those Pony Mov's that hotdiggedydemon guy makes on youtube. Y'know, the one about shed?

Except this one stayed on Apple the blood and brains flying everywhere as Discord mutilated her.

He moves on to Pinky pie, dose her, then rams a shotgun up her butthole, and fires. Her body busting into gore

Rainbow Dash gets her eyes gorged out, followed by lit dynamite being put in their place.

Rarity gets hacked with a machete, and Flutter Shy got a knife in the back. Which Discord then removed, followed by the ripping out of her spine like in a mortal kombat game

He now goes to Spike, and proceeds to engulf the dragons head into his mouth. Discord then bites Spikes head off and eats the skull

"Mmmm," he says rubbing his gut

Now only Twilight Sparkle is left

"Now what am I going to do to you Twilight?" Discord asks

The little Pony is bawling out of her mind in fear

Discord then look back at the screen

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure you're already traumatized out of you mind. I'll cut you a break,"

Discord snaps his figures and the screen goes black. I still can't move as I her the last pony screaming in unimaginable pain, followed by sounds I could even recognize.

Five minutes of this pass, then Discord snaps again and I see him once more

"You want to know what I did?" he says

I prayed he didn't tell me

"To bad," he says "I won't give give you the satisfaction of knowing how she went. Forever it shall haunt you all! And I will haunt you all! Your imagination will run wild trying to figure it out, and a little chaotic piece of me will be with you all. Forever. Goodbye,"

The credits roll and I able to move my body again

Quickly I turned off the TV, yet Discord was right. My mind buzzed with how the final Pony died. I went to the kitchen and drank some beer, maybe getting wasted would make me forget all this. And man did I want to forget

* * *

Just then I awoke in my bed, it was morning.

"It was all a dream?" I thought looking around, my room everything looked normal now

Yet just then I noticed something in my trash can. This was odd since garbage day was today, and I hadn't thrown anything in it the night before.

Curious I picked it up, it was a sheet of paper. Upon it though was a picture of Discord drawn in what I guessed was blood

He's holding Twilight's head up

Below the picture are the words

"You'll never know,"

**The End**


End file.
